monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/BrudnoWpis
'Llama' Ixchel Abasolo - Lama, lamołak, eksperyment genetyczny. Grzyb wie. Pochodzi z Peru, ubrana jest w śliczną, peruwiańskąjreację a na głowie ma wianek z duzych kwiatów. Mleko lubi. Sepleni i może Cię opluć także lepiej trzymać się z dala. Osobowość Wygląd Ixchel jest niską dziewczyną (ma zaledwie metr dziewiętnaście wzrostu) o jasnej skórze pokrytej mleczno-brązową wełną. Jej twarz ma charakterystyczną dla lam aparycję a uszy umiejscowione są nienal na czubku głowy. Zamiast dłonii dziewczyna posiada kopyta, tak samo ze stopami lecz opanowała posługiwanie się nimi. Tęczówki Ixchel mają brązowa barwę a włosy mleczno-orzechową. Z jejkości ogonowej wyrasta mały acz puszysty ogonek. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'Plucie' - *'Wełna' - *'Kopyta' - *'Urok osobisty' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Sepleni. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka' - Chel. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Nie oceniaj lamy po uszach...lub czymkolwiek". *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Means "rainbow lady" in Mayan. Ixchel was the Maya goddess of the earth, the moon, and medicine. She was often depicted with a snake in her hair and crossbones embroidered on her skirt. *Means "priest's meadow" from Basque abas "priest" and solo "meadow". Biografia skrócona Ixchel urodziła się na Peruwiańskiej farmie swoich rodziców jako dziecko "pośrodku" tj. Miała ona dwóch starszych braci, a z czasem doszedł jeszcze jeden i młodsza siostra. Jako że rodzina Abasolo dbała o uprawę plonów, ich rytm życia był ściśle związany z rytmem dnia. O wschodzie słońca mama wstawała by nakarmić zwierzęta, zaczynały się prace w polu. Rodzina razem jadła obiad a potem był czas wolny, który młode lamy zpędzały na zabawie w chowanego lub ganianiem za piłką. Wieczorami rodzina siadała razem do kolacji i wcześnie kładła się spać. Tak było dopóki pan Abasolo nie wpadł na pomysł by część sporwgo obszaru rodzinnej farmy przeznaczyć na gospodarstwo agroturystyczne. Tak też stało się po kilku miesiącach. Jako iż było ono umiejscoqione w malowniczej okolicy, gospodarstwo cieszyło się zainteresowaniem. Dzieci miały zakaz zbliżania się do gości by zapewnić im sielski spokój. CDN Klasyczny potwór thumb|leftEeee.... - Lama andyjska, dawniej: lama (Lama glama, Lama guanicoe f. glama) – gatunek ssaka parzystokopytnego z rodziny wielbłądowatych, jedyny gatunek w obrębie rodzaju lama (Lama). Występuje w Ameryce Południowej. Lamy wykorzystywane są głównie jako zwierzęta juczne oraz do produkcji wełny i mięsa. Dorosłe lamy osiągają do 250 kg wagi i 119 cm wysokości w kłębie. Lamy są zwierzętami socjalnymi, z rozbudowanymi zachowaniami grupowymi. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|170pxPeru – (hiszp. Perú), oficjalnie Republika Peru (hiszp. República del Perú) – państwo w zachodniej części Ameryki Południowej, nad Oceanem Spokojnym. Jest to trzecie co do wielkości państwo kontynentu po Brazylii i Argentynie oraz drugi co do wielkości kraj andyjski po Argentynie. Stolicą Peru jest Lima. Na większości obszaru Peru występuje klimat równikowy: wybitnie wilgotny w Amazonii i suchy górski w Andach. Na wybrzeżu klimat zwrotnikowy suchy, na co wpływ ma zimny Prąd Peruwiański. Zróżnicowanie klimatyczne ma wpływ na średnie opady i temperaturę w ciągu roku: w Amazonii przez cały rok średnio około 24-32 °C, mała amplituda temperatur, wysokie opady; na wybrzeżu 15-30 °C, skrajnie sucho. Galeria Ixchel skullette.jpg Ixchel ID.jpg W różnych seriach Od innych Meta timeline *'??' - Tu będzie OC Aaliyah Blackburn - 16 letnia żywiołaczka wody pochodząca z Florydy. Kochająca stare samochody. Jej rodzina prowadzi lunapark. Cierpi na narkolepsję. Osobowość *Zaspana. *Znużona. *Powolna. *Ociężała. *Mało zainteresowana zyciem innych a nawet swoim. *Odpowiedzialna. *Powolna. *Wyglada na ostatnią sierotę ale nie dajcie się zwieść. *Opóźniona reakcja. *Cute. *Ale nie chce być cute. *Spokojna i opanowana. *Wyraża sie bardzo powolno. Wygląd Aaliyah jest niską dziewczyną o sinobłękitnej cerze, zaniebieszczonych kończynach (dłonie do łokci, stopy do kolan) i naturalnie morskich włosach które zafarbowała na biało- czarne z niebieskim ombre. Jej tęczówki maja niebieski kolor a białko oczne jest nieco przekrwione. Waskie usta dziewczyna ozdabia różową pomadką a policzki pudrem. Jej brwi mają granatowy odcień. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' Aaliyah jest właścicielką białego kota imieniem Plume. 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Zabytkowe samochody' '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywki' - Alya, Alli, Lia. *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - "Dobranoc", "Ćśś..." *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia w formie moodboardu. *From the name of a city in Lancashire, meaning "black stream" in Old English. *Imię jej kota z j. Francuskiego oznacza "pióro". Klasyczny potwór left|220px Żywiołak to rodzaj mitycznego potwora występującego w kinematyce i literaturze. Powiązane są one z konkretnymi żywiołami. Żywiołakiem najczęściej jest duch, który jest ucieleśnieniem jednego z żywiołów: ognia (pod postacią ciepła), ziemi (stałości), woda (płynu) i powietrza (gazu). Posiadają oni nadprzyrodzone moce i są zazwyczaj niewidoczni dla zwykłych ludzi. Najczęściej żyją wśród drzew, zbiorników wodnych, dużych plantacji roślin, torfowisk, gór oraz złóż minerałów. W XVI wieku, alchemik Paracelsus pogrupował żywiołaki na cztery grupy – Żywiołaki ognia (salamandry), Żywiołaki wody (ondyny), Żywiołaki ziemi (gnomy) oraz Żywiołaki powietrza (sylfy). Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|leftFloryda - stan na południowym wschodzie Stanów Zjednoczonych, na półwyspie Floryda otoczonym przez wody Zatoki Meksykańskiej na zachodzie i Oceanu Atlantyckiego na wschodzie. Floryda graniczy na północy z Alabamą i Georgią. Teren jest nizinny, płaski lub pofałdowany, liczne jeziora i bagna, głównie na południu; 2/3 stanu pokrywają tereny leśne. Floryda, hiszp. (pascua) Florida „Niedziela Palmowa”, kwitnąca; Hiszpan Juan Ponce de León przybył tu w 1513 roku. Galeria Aaliyah ID.jpg Aaliyah skullette.jpg Aaliyah szkic twarzy.jpg Od innych AdoptM1.jpg|Moodboard baza dla OC adoptowany od Liścia <3 Meta timeline *'25.10.18' - Rochi adoptuje moodboard/bazę/ideę na OC od Liścia. *'26.10.18' - Rochi zastrzega sobie Aaliyah Blackbirn. Zostaje ujawniony art dziewczyny. Rochi zastrzega sobie grafikę związaną z Aaliyah i tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Tu będzie OC vol. 2 no masz znowu Indie...' Arundhati Singh - Nastoletnia Abada urodzona i wychowana na Sri Lance, lecz ma afrykańskie korzenie. Cdn od małego była uczona sztuk walki - zwłaszcza taekwondo, gdyż jej ojciec - niegdyś trener, przed przeprowadzką na Sri Lankę w celu spokojniejszego życia bardzo naciskał na to by córka umiała się obronić. Nauka w dużej mierze ukształtowała charakter Arundhati. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Arundhati jest dość wysoką, umięśnioną dziewczyną o ciemnej cerze i afrykańskiej urodzie odziedziczonej po rodzicach. Ma masywne rysy twarzy, sporych rozmiarów nos i kruczoczarne włosy które zdobi złotym brokatem - tak samo jak swoje ciało. Z czoła dziewczyny wyrastają rogi 8charakterystyczne dla rasy a ona sama jest lekko przygarbiona. Zamiast stóp posoada kopyta a z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta ogon barwy włosów. Tęczówki Arundhati mają złotą barwę zaś brwi czarną. Relacje 'Rodzina' Afrykańczycy, pracujący na plantacji herbaty na Sri Lance. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Złotych akcentach. Niezapomniane cytaty Drop Dead Diary *'ksywka' - Aruna *'Ulubione powiedzonko' - *'Nie rusza się bez' - *'Najbardziej lubi' - *'...A najmniej' - *'Sekrety jej pokoju' - *'Ciekawostka' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Liścia w formie moodboardu. *The name of a star (also called Alcor), which was named after a type of climbing plant, possibly meaning "not restrained" in Sanskrit. In Hindu belief it is the name of the sage Vasishtha's wife, who is identified with the star. *From Sanskrit सिंह (sinha) meaning "lion". In 1699 Guru Gobind Singh gave all his Sikh male followers the surname Singh and all females Kaur. *Rasę potwora zawdzięcza Liściowi. Biografia skrócona Rodzice Arundhati są sudańczykami. CDN Klasyczny potwór Abada - In the Kongo language, Abada refers to a mythical animal similar to a unicorn. The abada, however, has two crooked horns as opposed to a unicorn's single one. The abada's horns can act as an antidote to poison. It has been described as being the size of a small donkey with the tail of a boar. It also goes by the name of Nillekma or Arase. It is said to be native to Kurdufan, a former province of central Sudan. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|290px Cejlon (syng. Śrī Lankā, tamil. Ilankai, ang. Ceylon) – druga co do wielkości wyspa leżąca na Oceanie Indyjskim, na południowy wschód od wybrzeży Indii, od których oddzielona jest cieśniną Palk. Wyspa ma powierzchnię 65,6 tys. km² i stanowi jednocześnie państwo Sri Lankę. Ukształtowanie wyspy ma charakter nizinny, na południu znajduje się niewysoki płaskowyż. Panuje tam klimat zwrotnikowy monsunowy, są wysokie opady. Teren wyspy porośnięty jest w 40% lasami monsunowymi i równikowymi. Rosną tam też kolczaste zarośla i sawanny. Na plantacjach uprawia się herbatę. Galeria Arundhati Skullette.jpg Od innych Adopt4M.jpg|Moodboard/baza od Liścia Meta timeline *'??' - Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija